


Moonlight

by Neongoldx



Category: Jeon Wonwoo - Fandom, Jeon Wonwoo x reader, SEVENTEEN - Fandom, Wonwoo - Fandom, Wonwoo x reader, kpop seventeen, seventeen Wonwoo
Genre: F/M, Kpop fanfiction - Freeform, seventeen angst, seventeen fanfic, seventeen fanfiction, seventeen smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-12
Updated: 2020-02-12
Packaged: 2021-02-27 23:01:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,538
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22683661
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Neongoldx/pseuds/Neongoldx
Summary: Reader has difficulty telling Wonwoo about their future baby.
Relationships: Jeon Wonwoo - Relationship, Jeon Wonwoo/Original Character(s), Jeon Wonwoo/Original Female Character(s), Jeon Wonwoo/Reader, SEVENTEEN Ensemble/Original Female Character(s), SEVENTEEN Ensemble/Other(s), SEVENTEEN Ensemble/Reader, Wonwoo x reader - Relationship, seventeen wonwoo - Relationship, seventeen x reader - Relationship
Comments: 3
Kudos: 63





	Moonlight

The moonlight beamed through the window casting a starry hue on his blushing cheeks. His hair was a mess sticking up in places it wouldn’t normally rest. The love bites you had left during your night of immoral rendezvous had started to darken, bringing a cheeky smile onto your face. Even in his sinful state, he still looked so calm. Something you would never associate with the brooding I have to save the entire world on my shoulders, Jeon Wonwoo. It made your heart jump in leaps and your stomach churn with excitement.

At that moment where the world was at a standstill and the moon beamed with life, you had concluded that Jeon Wonwoo made you feel like magic.

Even now as he slept peacefully next to you, an arm draped gently around your waist, the magic you felt while in his presence had you on cloud nine.

You sighed and looked up at the popcorn ceiling, gently placing a hand on top of his arm before moving it down to play with his fingers. A blush creeping onto your cheeks as you remembered the sinful things his fingers had done to you earlier that night. You silently giggled and placed a tender kiss onto his temple before taking your eyes off his sleeping figure and letting them wander around the room.

It was navy blue, the color of Wonwoo’s boyish charm and masculine personality. To the far right by the rooms, entrance stood a bookshelf filled with the works of Ray Bradbury, Stephen King, and Emily Dickinson. Entire collections he had started to collect over the years, each copy defaced and etched with a little part of his personality. The few times he had let you borrow a book from his personal collection made you feel special, whatever you had done to get him to trust you enough to share such an intimate part of him had you feeling treasured. Like you weren’t the awful person you had perceived yourself to be.

On the far left by the double glass doors that lead to a very homey balcony, stood a corner desk. Upon it rested a laptop you rarely saw Wonwoo use. You knew he had it to feel like he could fit in but teaching him how to use the wretched thing was like teaching your grandfather about modern technology.

His desk was your favorite thing about his room—besides his bed, of course, it was home to all his drawings. Every time he showed you a new drawing he had finished or was close to finishing up. It would leave you breathless, who knew so much talent was able to fit in his body along with his gigantic heart of gold.

Jeon Wonwoo was truly magic, and he made you and everyone around him feel like magic as well.

In the center of his room was the bed the two of you were currently residing on. The bed the two of you had spent many sinful nights in. The few times you had the privilege of spending the night you made sure to take it all in. The way his walls hummed with life, the way his sheets would smell of vanilla and sometimes lavender. The way the moon always seemed to cascade a perfect shadow upon his perfect figure. And the way your heart would clench whenever you let yourself look over to his bedside table.

There staring back at you was the one and only women Jeon Wonwoo would ever love. Whenever you saw her perfect features staring back at, you’d have to fight the urge to take the frame from his bedside table and chucking it out onto the busy street below his balcony. You had nothing against her, she was a lovely woman and looked like a doll even during her last days in the city. The two of you once sat and laughed for hours, she was a breath of fresh air and you couldn’t blame Wonwoo for loving her as much as he did.

Hell, you even think you had fallen in love with her the second she had spoken her first words to you. But she had something you could never have, Wonwoo’s heart. And that made you envy her. Which made you feel like a terrible human being. 

You sighed and placed a hand onto your stomach rubbing soothing circles, the tears threatening to spill onto your cheeks.

He had plans on leaving to find her and never coming back. All he thought and talked about was traveling to a place where the two of them could be together, he just didn’t know when or where he would go. Claiming he needed to do something here first before going. And honestly, when the day came you didn’t know how you’d survive.

You were never supposed to catch feelings for the man lying next to you. That’s how the two of you arranged it, but you fell hard and unapologetically. Yet, you knew he wasn’t going to be there to catch you during the rest of your demise.

The tears you had kept in now spilled as you held onto your stomach. It was too late now, and you felt like you were suffocating. Like your lungs were filling up with water, holding you down as you drowned. You needed to get out, to breathe something other than Wonwoo’s scent.

Carefully removing his arm, you stood up walked over to his desk and grabbed the blanket that was resting on his desk chair. You wrapped it around yourself and silently opened the balcony door. The cold air engulfing your body and a shiver ran down your back. You didn’t care that you were about to freeze to death, you just need to escape from the suffocating feeling you were having back there in Wonwoo’s room.

You looked down at the city that never sleeps and wondered how in the hell you were going to do it all by yourself. You knew you had to tell Wonwoo about the mess the two of you had gotten yourselves into, but a part of you didn’t want to foil his plans. He deserved to be happy with you or without you and if telling him about the pregnancy was going to keep him from obtaining that happiness. You didn’t want to be the reason behind a smile that didn’t reach his eyes.

The reality of the situation had you trembling or maybe it was the freezing cold that the city brought with it, but you just couldn’t understand how it had happened. Every time you and Wonwoo slept together the two of you made sure that you always used protection. Even tonight the few times you had a go at it, even though the damage was already done you made sure Wonwoo used protection.

Maybe this was some sick way of the universe punishing you for doing the terrible things you had done in the past. You knew you’d eventually pay for the consequences even though your therapist had assured you that everything was going to be fine.

You knew the universe would find a way to get back at you. And right now, this very much felt like a punishment.

Bringing a child into a world so fucked up. Where their father wouldn’t be around because he planned to live his life with his one true love. Where their mom was so haunted by her past, that she didn’t know she could ever raise a child without fucking their life up just like her parents had done to her. 

The tears now ran freely down your cheeks as you shivered, teeth chattering holding the blanket tighter around yourself. The city below you buzzed with life, yet you felt like the loneliest girl in the world.

In the midst of your pity party, Wonwoo had slowly started to wake up. The arm that had been wrapped around you felt around as if looking for the body he had fallen asleep clinging onto. When he realized you weren’t there, he sat up lighting fast, almost growing light-headed. His eyes took a while to focus, then he looked at his bedside table grabbing his glasses not giving the picture he kept of his first love a second glance.

Wonwoo stood up and grabbed the nearest thing he could find to put on, a pair of boxers he had worn earlier that night. A slight blush settled onto his cheek as he remembered the lovely night the two of you had shared.

He stumbled at first before he made his way to the balcony doors. You had accidentally left the door slightly open, a habit Wonwoo always reprimanded you on but secretly loved. Though he would never admit that to you even during his last dying breath.

Wonwoo hadn’t noticed the state you were in as he walked through the balcony doors, to the freezing cold. The only thing he wanted to do was warm you up and convince you to come back to bed. But as he slowly wrapped his arms around your waist, he could feel your body shaking. He placed a kiss onto your cheek but was met with the coldness of the tears that had now started to adorn your face.

Worry had now started to embellish Wonwoo’s face. He tried to recall anything that could possibly have you in the current state you were in, but he ended up drawing a blank. Instead, he pulled you closer to his body, trying his best to warm you up and to let you know that no matter what you were currently going through he was there to help you.

You closed your eyes and leaned into him, feeling his warmth and smelling his suffocating scent. You knew there was no way out of this situation. Wonwoo might not be asking you what was wrong with you right now, but you knew the curiosity would eventually eat him away. So, you did what you had to do.

“I’m pregnant.” You whispered more to the city than to him. The sweet nothings he had started whispering in your ear stopped and you let out a sob. “I-I’m sorry.” You sniffled and tried to pry his arms from around your waist, except he held onto you tightly not wanting to let you go.

The words that had escaped your mouth had found a way to engrave themselves into Wonwoo’s heart his stomach started doing summersaults. “What are you sorry for, this is amazing.” He whispered into your ear and turned you around so that you were now facing him. He unwrapped the blanket from your body and kneeled down softly placing kisses onto your growing belly.

You were shocked and all you wanted to do was to push him away because if he was going to be leaving, you didn’t want to get your hopes up. “Stop, W-Wonwoo please stop.” You pushed his head away and once you had successfully done so, you wrapped the blanket around your body once more.

“Why aren’t you happy?” Wonwoo asked standing up, hurt now written all over his face.

“How could I be happy Wonwoo if I’m going to be raising a child on my own.” You let out a sob and looked everywhere else but his face.

“What do you mean alone?” Wonwoo ran his fingers through his hair, he was confused wasn’t this supposed to be an exciting occasion and what did you mean by alone? As far as Wonwoo was concerned, he wasn’t going anywhere anytime soon. He wasn’t moving from his apartment and he wasn’t visiting his family for a long time. Maybe you knew something he didn’t and that enraged him, because he hated overthinking it never got him to a place where he could feel calm.

“You’re leaving aren’t you, isn’t that what you’ve been bragging about for the last few weeks.” You raised your voice, the coldness making his way into your bones again. “You’re going to finally be with the women of your dreams.” You spat at him, silently apologizing to the woman that was once your closest friend.

His chest tightened as he realized the mistake he had made. He had planned on going out to look for her, but then one morning you had laughed at one of his stupid jokes and his heart hummed with something that could only be described as magic. He realized that the girl of his dreams was the one he’d been enjoying his time with for the last few years. The memory of her came and went, but the memory of your smile, your laugh, and your twinkling eyes kept him up at night. And he would fall asleep wondering when the next time he would be able to see you again.

He had made up his mind long ago, he just hadn’t come to terms with it. You were his reason to stay, the reason he felt so at home when days wouldn’t be the best. And he realized he had probably forgotten to tell you this important detail.

“I’m not going.” He said placing both his hands on the railings beside your body. “I knew I was staying this whole time I just hadn’t come to terms with it.” He finished as he rested his head against your forehead.

You closed your eyes and let every single one of his words in. “I don’t want to be the reason for your unhappiness.” You whispered.

“Don’t say that (y/n).” He swallowed as he realized what he was about to do, he was about to open up to the women that taught him falling in love again was possible. “You’re the reason I’m happy and I want to stay here with you and our baby.” He confessed before placing soft kisses all over your face. “I think I fell for you the day I met you, I was just too caught up in my own pity party to realize it. And if you let me, I’d love to show you how infatuated I am with you.” He finished and placed a small kiss onto your lips. The smile he had learned he couldn’t live without.

“You’re an asshole, Wonwoo.” You laughed wrapping your freezing arms around his shoulders, the blanket that had done a shitty job at keeping you warm started to slowly fall from your shoulders. “But I wouldn’t be able to imagine doing any of this without you.” You confessed and placed a soft kiss on his cheek.

“Luckily, you and the little bean are stuck with me forever.” He winked and picked you up, before walking inside closing the balcony door behind him. He set you down onto his unmade bed and hovered above you.

You looked into his eyes getting lost in them before saying the words you had itched to say for so long. “I love you, Jeon Wonwoo.” You smiled running a hand through his hair.

“I love you (Y/N) (L/N)” He leaned down and kissed you passionately the moonlight dancing on your entwined bodies, much like it had earlier that night. Fueling the ever-growing love between the two of you.

**Author's Note:**

> I've had this in my drafts for months now and have decided to post it on here and tumblr. Hope you enjoy. Please let me know your thoughts.


End file.
